<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fireworks by Life0fCrikey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708536">Fireworks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life0fCrikey/pseuds/Life0fCrikey'>Life0fCrikey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life0fCrikey/pseuds/Life0fCrikey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvie says ThankYOU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fireworks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvie was at Chicago med getting checked on. She had just came from a call where she got shoved to the ground. Unfortunately, she hit the wall on the way down and scraped the side of her head. How could she be mad at the guy who pushed her down though. He saved her from a firework that was headed in their direction. Sylvie blushed at how she spontaneously showed her gratitude. By kissing him square on the lips, and how she felt him kiss back too.<br/>
As she was remembering the kiss, the guy in question entered the room.<br/>
“How are you feeling?”  Captain Matthew Casey asked as he sat next to her on the bed. “Oh, it’s fine. It probably looks worse than it is” Sylvie said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.<br/>
“Well, I wanted to check..and thought..” Matt was looking at her with raised eyebrows. He was about to finish his sentence when Stella Kidd came running in.  “Matthew Casey. Look what you did to her face. I mean. Thanks but man. Sylvie, that’s gonna sting. I’ve sorted it with Kelly, you are staying with us tonight so we can check in on you.” Sylvie couldn’t even protest the idea, before Stella had left the room to find a doctor to discharge Sylvie.<br/>
“Yea. She’s been on at me since we left, however. It was me that suggested you stay with us. You know, in case you need to thank me for making a coffee or something.” Sylvies mouth flung open. She couldn’t believe what he was insinuating. She jokingly hit him in the arm.<br/>
With impeccable timing, Stella walked back in with the discharge papers and grabbed Sylvie’s things. “Matthew Casey. Help the invalid up. You can be the perfect gentleman and walk with her to the entrance and I’ll fetch the truck.<br/>
Sylvie linked arms with Matt and walked down the hallway. “Haven’t we done this before?” She smiled whilst looking up at him. “Owwww” she grimaced.<br/>
Matt stopped and stood in front of her. “This is the one and only day. In the rest of every day going forward, that I’m going to ask you Sylvie Brett.  To stop smiling. Because hearing you in pain, makes my stomach in knots”</p><p>They got to the apartment late around 11pm and Stella disappeared to find Kelly.<br/>
Sylvie went to the couch and went to lay down. “Uh.uh. No. You are in there, and I’m out here” Matt said as he pointed to his bedroom. “No Matt. It’s fine. I can just..” and with that he picked up Sylvie in a fireman’s carry and placed her in his room.<br/>
“Matt wait” Sylvie said in a lowered voice. She was feeling brave and overcome with feelings.<br/>
She walked towards him and took his hands in hers. She leant her head against his chest and took in every smell she could find.<br/>
“I meant it earlier” Matt said. I’m going to make some coffee tomorrow and you might find it necessary to thank me again. For you know, being so valiant..or something”<br/>
She couldn’t take it anymore. She reached for his face and took her lips to his. Sylvie heard a little groan of Desire from Matt. Which made he want more. Just as her mind started to wander, Matt broke away.<br/>
“I’m going to leave this room now Miss Brett. I’ll see YOU in the morning”<br/>
And with that. She stood alone in Matthew Casey’s room. Feeling like an excitable teenager, with knots in her stomach and a metal mouth of braces. Because the side of her face hurt when she moved her mouth and alll she wanted to do, was kiss Matt some more. But her mouth couldn’t handle the pain. And so, she was left longing, for the guy on the other side of the door. Who smelt and tasted like heaven. </p><p>At 3am she woke up. She realized she was in Matt’s bed, and he was on the couch. She’d dressed in his Cubs Jersey and tiptoed out of his door.<br/>
She found him laying very awkwardly on the couch and let out a little laugh. Her face wasn’t hurting anymore and she wanted him to know.<br/>
He woke up to Sylvie stroking his hands. Before he could make sense of what was going on, she had pulled him up. She stared at him and smiled. “It doesn’t hurt anymore” Sylvie started walking backwards Matt’s room, hand-in-hand.<br/>
“Sylvie..are you Sure?” Matt was surprised by her, he wanted to explore this side of Sylvie some more. For a more detailed report.<br/>
He leant forward and kissed her, shutting his bedroom door behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>